


Animagus

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry has a question for his godfather...and of course, Sirius has an answer for him too.Oneshot/drabble





	Animagus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/381699) by wingedcorgiart. 



“Hey Sirius,” Harry said curiously as he approached his godfather. “Does being an animagus mean you become more like the animal you change into?”

_Sirius held up his hands nervously. His friends held a bunch of fireworks. “Why don’t you go ahead and set these off in the Slytherin common room. I gotta go…uh, not be there when that happens.”_

 

 _Sirius approached Madam Hooch, glaring, with James at his heels. “He_ pretended _to throw the Quaffle but it was still in his hand! They should be disqualified, Professor!”_

 

_“Moony, someone’s at the door.” Sirius said._

_“Okay,” his boyfriend answered from the other room._

_“I said someone’s at the door!”_

_“I heard you!”_

_“They’re still at the door!”_

_“I said_ okay, _Sirius!!”_

 

“Nah, I don’t think so.” Sirius shrugged. “At least not in my case. Why do you ask?”

_Professor McGonagall glared at Dolores Umbridge as the other walked past oh so smugly. She waited until she was out of sight, before she…pushed her glass off of the table._

Harry grinned. “Uh, just curious.”


End file.
